


Jeu de cartes

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent jeta les cartes sur la table, le visage vierge de toute expression. Diederich se garda bien de jubiler, tant il ne parvenait pas à croire qu’il venait de gagner contre son ami dans leur jeu de cartes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeu de cartes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: Humour
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Vincent et Diederich
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Rating: K+

Vincent jeta les cartes sur la table, le visage vierge de toute expression. Diederich se garda bien de jubiler, tant il ne parvenait pas à croire qu’il venait de gagner contre son "maître" dans leur jeu de cartes. Il s'attendait à être battu, comme toujours et était toujours sous le choc de sa réussite.  Il en était si surpris qu’il manqua les mots de l’anglais et revint à la réalité. Clignant des yeux et remarquant que l'autre venait de dire quelque chose, il montra qu'il n'avait pas écouté en répliquant “Pardon?”

Vincent lui lança un regard noir, agacé d'avoir perdu autant que d'avoir été ignoré et répété, d'une voix dangereuse, un ton de velours cachant quelque chose de tordu: “Tu as gagné.

\- Quel dommage que nous n’ayons pas fait un pari cette fois.” répliqua l’allemand, tentant sa chance. Il savait qu’il titillait le fauve mais l’occasion était trop belle. Pour une fois qu'il le battait à la loyale, et surtout que l'anglais montrait sa moue agacée, presque boudeuse, c'était vraiment jouissif.

“Quel dommage pour toi.” Railla le comte. Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil “Car tu ne vas pas pouvoir en profiter. Pas de pari, pas de récompense pour toi.” Il était ravi de n’avoir mit aucun enjeu, ce qui diminuait bien sa frustration d’avoir perdu la partie. Au moins il n'aurait pas de gage ou devoir obéir à une lubie de l'allemand. Même si celui-ci était trop gentil et trop loyal pour lui demander trop.

_Le retour de son petit sourire._

_Il gardait le pouvoir et en était ravi._

Diederich eut un rictus moqueur, sa voix montrant bien son immense satisfaction: “Le plaisir de t’avoir battu est suffisant.”

Vincent rit doucement, cachant sa frustration derrière un sourire mielleux. Et ce sourire se mua en un autre plus dangereux, celui d’un fauve, d’un prédateur en chasse “Tu ne me refusera pas une revanche, hein Dee? Avec un pari cette fois.”

L’allemand eut un frisson devant ce regard profond et déglutit. _Après tout il avait eu de la chance une fois, pourquoi pas deux?_ Il pouvait parfaitement gagner de nouveau. “Très bien. Faisons une nouvelle partie.”

Il ne savait pas ce qui l’inquiétait le plus: le sourire de Vincent ou son regard? Mélangeant les cartes, il s’efforça de ne pas croiser ces prunelles qui le fascinaient. Un gloussement lui parvint, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

“Tu n’auras pas autant de chance cette fois, _Dee_!”

_**Fin** _


End file.
